


The Shape of the Heart

by batyalewbel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who decided on the shape of the heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Valentines day(ish) awhile back. And most of the science comes from wikipedia...sorry

Who decided on the shape of the heart? Obviously the stranger v shaped thing with 2 bumps on top had to start somewhere. Maybe the two bumps are supposed to symbolize breasts

A lot of art seems to center around the mammary glands or mens testicles.

But its strange. The actual heart with all its vessels and capillaries and valves is a strange lumpy thing. Its not an oval and its not a circle. Definitely isn't a square.

So who one day picked up a pen and drew the strange pointy, curved thing that now appears on Hallmark cards. Who decided that was a heart.

Did they think young excitable girls couldn't doodle a myogenic muscular organ in the margins of their paper. Was it so lads had an easier time drawing a meaningful symbol on a Valentines day card for the girl friend?

There is no logic behind this supposed heart. It represents nothing and means nothing. But we have imbued it with everything.

People talk about having a 'heart.' Everybody has a heart. Otherwise they would be corpses. But I think when they talk about having a heart maybe they mean this strange drawing that symbolizes love and emotion.

I have a heart with valves and capillaries and vessels. It's made up of cardiac muscles and connective tissue. It has beat roughly 360 times in the past five minutes.

But I do not possess this strange shape that apparently denotes love.

But maybe a real heart matters more. Could it mean the same thing?

I could hand him a card covered in red and pink hearts? (A real heart is not a single color and definitely never is purple or pink) It is that time of year (What is the point of Valentine's Day. Remember that its based on a saint. Deleted the rest)

If I picked up a pencil now I could do a perfectly adequate sketch of a real heart. I would draw the pericardium, the myocardium, and the endocardium. I would draw the pulmonary valve, the aorta, the left and the right atrium.

But would he look at it and understand?

Maybe.

Maybe he would realize that I don't have a curvy pink shape in me but I have a heart that beats roughly 72 times per minute. It has two superior atria and 2 inferior ventricles. I can't say what makes it beat but I think of I didn't have him in my life it would stop.


End file.
